


Lone wolf

by Blackdragon1998



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Protagonist, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Post-Mount Weather, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: A different spin on the 100. takes place after  mount weather. After the betrayal Clarke leaves camp Jaha and a bounty is put on her head she gets captured and is brought to The commander. This takes place five years later, Clarke had forgiven Lexa. Clarke wants to rekindle her relationship with the 100 and maybe even form a coalition with the  Skaikru. Will Clarke be able to do this while keeping the loves of her life?I suck at summary's





	1. Lone wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original take on the 100, I haven't actually watched the last 2 season so, lest see what i make from it.  
> Reader is a Mutant, kind of like Wolverine but more wolf focused.  
> Reader is actually older than most people think and not many know this.

Walking into Police you notice that all eyes were turning toward you. Not that this was something new, you wore a different armour than the gonas of Trikru. The armour did more consist of leather than metal and also the metal plates that formed your faceplate looked like a wolf muzzle added to that, that there were three Dire wolves walking next to you and you quickly got the attentioan of the whole surrounding citizens.

The snowy white one to your left, who was called Winter looked around curiously. She wasn’t that keen to be around a whole lot of people. The two on your right were called Rain, a grey wolf with brown spots and next to him a she-wolf as black as the night called Wood.

“is that the one they call Alpha?” you heard a young boy ask his mother. Yes, that was you.

Alpha, the only warrior known to have tamed Dire wolves. As you walked farther into the city, you saw a couple of guards walk up to you.

“General Wolf we were to inform you that Heda had asked for your presence immediately after your return to Police.” One of the guards informs you after giving you a respected bow. After dismissing them, you make your way to the commander’s tower.

When you entered the throne room, you are met with both of your girlfriends, Indra and Anya. Two of your Dire wolves take their respected spots next to your mates. You had thought them this as an extra form of protection.

Rain next to Lexa and Winter next to Clarke, both gave the animals a pat on the head as a form of acknowledgement.

The affairs they were discussing were quickly ended, and Indra and Anya left the room after giving a bow to both Heda and Wanheda. When Anya passed you, she gave you a hard pat on the shoulder and a big smirk. When Anya closed the door behind her, you took off your helmet. At seeing you face Lexa dropped her Heda face and Clarke ran to you jumping in your arms.

Catching her with ease, having superhuman strength had its advantages. You hoisted her up and gave her a quick peck on the lips. While Clarke was preoccupied with your mouth Lexa came up behind her and squeezed her between you and her. Clarke let out a little squeal when she felled Lexa press up behind her to rest her head on her shoulder to give you a kiss.

“We are happy to see you home safe, hodnes (love),” Lexa says in a soft voice, sounding nothing like the hard commander she was just moments before. Clark's response was burying her face further in your neck. It was moments like this that made you realize that she was still young and that like every other young person she needed to be shown, love.

“I’m glad to be home, hodnes’s gon ai sonraun (loves of my lives).” You say while giving Clark’s ass a play full squeeze. This made the blond giggle and tangle herself more around you. You loved the sound of her joy.

“is everything ready for our journey to visit the Skaikru?” Lexa asked in her Heda voice while looking over Clark’s shoulder.

“sha, Heda. Ma and the alpha pack are ready to take the journey with you and Wanheda.” You say in your most serious voice, well as serious as you could get with one of your girlfriends in your arms.

“Really! You will be able to come with us, this time?” Clarke asked lifting her head from your shoulder. The last meeting must really have done a number on both of them because you could see the fatigue on there faces. You gave her a small nod.

After both of them were over their euphoria of having you home, they looked at your muddy clothes after walking into your private room.

“what?” you asked when they looked at you with growing smirks.

“babe, you stink.” Clarke says with a pointy look. “well yeah, that happens when you are in nature for over a month.” You answer a little confused.

“No love, what she means is that you have to take a bath.” Lexa clarifies.

Winter, Rain and Woods heads also perk up at the mention of a batch. You exchange looks with them before bolting for the door. Before you reach the door Clarke calm voice stop you dead in your tracks.

“without taking a bath, you are nothing sleeping in the same bed as me and Lexa.” “that also means you three.” Lexa points to the wolves who just like you looked like a kicked puppy. You didn’t like taking baths, because it meant smelling like a freaking herb shop for hours and that gave you a stuffed nose. With your enhanced senses, that wasn’t fun.

Lexa and Clarke were looking at you and fond it adorable. You looked like a puppy who was debating if it was okay to run or if the reward later was worth the effort. Both understood why you didn’t like to take a bath, so over the period that you were gone, they had asked a couple off shops in Police if they could make a special soap that didn’t have an after scent.

“babe don’t look at us like that,” Lexa said not being able to take it anymore.

“Clarke and I have something for you. We know why you don’t like it, so we consulted a couple of shops in order to make something.” Lexa said in a calm voice like she was talking to a cornered animal. And you guessed that before you met these two you were nothing more than that, most didn’t see a difference even now. After exchanging k-looks with your wolves you let out a puff of air before giving you girls the benefit of the doubt.

You lay awake that night, looking at both Lexa and Clarke, who was nestled between the two of you. All three of your wolves shared the end of the bed in a big pile of fur. After a while, you feel Clarke stir.

“something wrong hodnes(love)?” she asked in a low raspy tone.

“I’m okay, go back to sleep.” You say while giving her a little peck on the forehead. Instead of doing what you said she turned toward you and laid a hand on your chest.

“just thinking how two princesses tamed alone misunderstood wolf, who everybody labelled as dangerous.” You say with a smile looking at the ceiling.

“yeah, you looked perilous when Lexa and I put you in the bath.” Clarke snarked. You gave her a playful growl while poking her sides. After she had squirmed for a while, she settled with laying her head on your chest. Lexa didn’t even give a sign of life.

Out of habit, you started stroking Clarke’s head, which made her let out a noise that you couldn’t help but identify as a purr. <

“How are you? It will be five years since you last saw one of your people, after mount weather. Do you think you will be able to face your mother after; you know what?” you ask her. “I don’t know but if Abby knows what good is for ‘her’ people she will talk to Lexa about a peace treaty.” Clarke buried herself further in your neck.

“you know both Lexa and me will stand behind whatever you choose right?” you mumble in her hair. You felled her lips curl against your skin.

“sha.”

“can both off you children go to sleep, some of us like to sleep,” Lexa grumbled while turning around and swinging an arm around both you and Clarke.

“Sha.” Both you and Clarke responded in sync.


	2. riding to camp Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> learning a little about the reader before they ride to camp Jaha, nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter!!
> 
> pure fluff, no mayor story development,  
> sorry if any mistakes are made

You couldn’t breathe, the pain sourcing was almost unbearable. You wanted to scream but couldn’t make a sound leave your throat.

The needles piercing your skin, felled like hot pokes nesting themselves in your bones. The liquid they were injecting was like lava spreading through your bones. You felled every part of the Adamantium hardening onto your skeleton

Being submerged in a tank full of water intensified the whole feeling. You senses were being clouded until only the pain remained. Your nerves were working overtime, making you want to die. That didn’t make you unaware of the bodies looming over you. Some of them were hoping you would be de miracle they had been waiting for, others waited for you to perish.

Hate was the only thing keeping you alive at that moment, you wanted them to pay for what they had done to you.

When the needles retracted you felled your body spasm, fighting whatever they had injected you with.

**“(Y/N), wake up! Hodnes(love), please wake up.”** The voice that reached you subconscious was familiar, your mind was fighting to remember the voice. Fighting your subconscious that kept you trapped.

‘Lexa!’ Suddenly you remembered who the voice belonged to and wanted nothing more than wake up and see those piercing green eyes. Wanted nothing more than to wake up from this memory from so long ago.

“pozhaluysta! Stop! (please! Stop!)” the sounded that was ripped from your throat was nothing more than a growl.

You shot up in your bed gasping for air, your head buried in your hands. It was a dream, a horrible nightmare created from memories you thought had died with time.

moments passed before you realized two pair of warms were around you, holding you close.

Both Clarke and Lexa had woken from your tossing and they watched as you were slowly coming back to them. They had a routine for when you had nightmares. No speaking until you were responding to their touch, otherwise, they could spiral you into a full-blown panic attack.

After coming back the now, you distanced yourself a little. Avoided their touch, physically flinching when they reached out for you. Barely able to suppress your reflex and unshed your claws.

The only thing they could do was wait for you to take the first step.

“Clarke, Lexa?” it felled as if a century had gone by before you were able to speak again, even know your voice sounded broken. Clarke had to swallow before she could react, hating to see you like this.

“We are here hodnes(love), you are safe,” Clarke whispered in your ear as she drew you closer to her body. The way you clung though her broke both their hearts.

“do you want to talk about it?” Lexa asked rubbing soothing circles over you lower back. You quickly shook your head, not wanting to burden them with the traumas from your past.

You got out of bed after squeezing both of their hands reassuringly. Neither tried to stop you, knowing that you needed time.

“I’m going for a walk.” Was the only thing you said before leaving both your lovers and your wolves in bed. The one place you couldn’t bear being right now. Not with the memories still plaguing tour mind.

In the here and now it was hard to imagine experiments like yourself were possible. A monster created inside a test tube, two foreign DNA’s smashed together hoping for the ultimate weapon. But you didn’t come from this time, you were born long before the world had been in a nuclear war.

Not that, that would have killed you, thanks to your ‘father you had unimaginable healing powers. Making you practically indestructible, something you captors had thought about when they created you. So instead of killing you, they had put you on ice, literally.

That is how you ha woken up 6 years ago. In an abandoned medical facility with no one around for about 100 miles.

After getting out of their you did what you did best. You survived and adapter to your surroundings. It was easier than it was back in your days, no camera’s to follow you. The only tricky part was learning the language. Well, everything was relatively simple until you met the two women to who you gave your heart.

That night went to the woods surrounding Polis until the first hints of dawn were showing at the horizon. Wandered the forest and hunted some to calm your mind.

That is how you ended up half asleep draped over Clarke while riding to Camp Jaha. Lexa and you had convinced Clarke to ride with you because none of you knew what was going to happen once you were ad the camp. And seeing that you were kind off bulletproof was kind of handy.

In the hours it took you to get their your head started to drop and for your tired body, there was no better place to be. With you arms raped around Clarke and your head resting on her shoulder taking in her scent.

You could hear Lexa’s riding up beside you, but you didn’t respond. Clarke was kind of impressed you could sleep and ride at the same time and still keep the both of them on the horse. During the journey, one of her hands had found its way into your hair and gently started stroking it. Which caused you to purr in her neck.

“I’m glad she can at least get a bit of sleep like this,” Lexa commented while she saw burry your head further in Clarke’s neck. She couldn’t help the smile forming at watching her two lovers.

“Me too. But it would have been a little more pleasant if she didn’t produce so much body heat. She is like a freaking furnace.” Clarke complains half heatedly. Three distinctive barks could be heard as a response if one didn’t know any better than you would think they were laughing.

The three wolves were flanking the two horses, so nobody could surprise you.

Clarke tried to move and put a little more space between the two of you, but that only resulted in you pressing closer to her. Lexa couldn’t help the small laugh at seeing her two lovers antics. At this point, Clarke couldn’t joke about it anymore.

“I swear if we go home, she either walks ore she rides with you.” Clarke huffs.

“Clarke.” You whine.

“Stop moving. I’m trying to sleep. You moving makes that impossible.” You sounded drowsy. Sleep still evident in your eyes.

“Hodnes you aren't supposed to be sleeping while on the back of a horse. Least of all while I’m on it.” Clarke reprimanded, but there was no fire behind her words.

“But you are so warm and comfortable.” Your voice had taken on the tone off a petulant child. Clarke and Lexa were quite used to this tone, you usually used it when you wanted something from either of them and came out more when you were tired. Both women found it cute that one of Heda’s most feared warriors could act like this.

“After I went for a walk last night I went to see Madi. She was wrestling with her blankets, so I softly woke her to calm her down. When she saw I was home she asked if I wanted to sleep with her for the night.” You tell from your spot in Clarke’s neck.

“so that is why you weren’t there when we woke up.” Lexa realist. Normally when you went for a walk in the middle of the night you eventually ventured back to bed and cuddle closer to both Clarke and her. But you being ‘stolen’ by Madi wasn’t that uncommon. Lexa being the commander mend she stayed in Polis a lot, only having to travel when something happened. Clarke being her official queen and bearer of the title of Wanheda mend she stayed at Lexa’s side a lot.

you, on the other hand, were forced to go on long journeys, either it was a hunt or your services were required in other clans.

Madi always missed you when you were gone. So when you came home she demanded a lot of your attention. To either play with her, read to her ore go on the occasional deer hunt. Clarke teased you about this but you were a total sucker for your daughter, even your wolves dote over her, knowing she is the pup off the pack.

“I do believe Madi needs a new bed.” You state out of the blue.

“why?” Clarke was the first to respond.

“because the baby bed is most uncomfortable if she demands I sleep with her more we are going to need a bigger one.” You explain like it’s the most self-explainable thing in the world. Lexa chuckles at your logic while Clarke lets out a sighted.

“Niron, Madi is still too little to sleep in a big bed. She would simply fall out off it.” Clarke tried to reason.

“but.” Clarke doesn’t even have to turn around to know you are pouting and blasting her with your best puppy dog eyes.

“it is simply not possible hodnes. You will simply have to learn to say no to her.” Lexa said siding with Clarke. You couldn’t help but snort.

“yes, like you the all-mighty- Heda can say no to her daughter. That explains why Madi had so many toys in her playroom, ore why you were wearing pink warpaint last time I saw you.” You can’t hold the snark from your tone.

Before the two of you can snap at each other more Clarke breaks you up. Declaring that the both of you are whipped for your daughter.

The rest of the ride is silent, neither of you wants to aggravate Clarke more, she is already stressed enough. And ten times scarier than you and Lexa when being put in a bad mood.

With the gates of Camp Jaha approaching, you slide off the back of the horse without it having to stop and blend in with the warriors who take pace behind you three. Making sure everything is ready and nothing is left to coincidence.

“come to join the little now do you?” you don’t have to look to recognize Anya’s voice, from where she has walked up behind you. Anya might disagree with you but you see her as a dear friend.

“jalousie doesn’t suit you, General. What couldn’t find a woman to warm you bed last night.” You quickly jump out of the way, barely missing the steel of Anya’s sword.

“watch that tongue little wolf, before I cut it out for you.” Before Anya can make another attempt on your life you dart toward Clarke’s horse again.

“one of these days she is going to stab you with her sword for real,” Clarke tells you as you walk up next to her.

“I’m sure one day she will, but I’m still waiting for it to happen though.” Clarke shakes her head at you.

“When my general inevitably kills you, we will make sure Madi remembers her mama.” Lexa comments. Looking straight ahead, but not being able to hide her smile.

“wauw Lexa, tell me how you feel.” You clutch you heart like you have been stabbed.

“We are about to break through the tree lines, now is a good time for me to put on my general mask. If that is what you want.” You look up at Clarke.

“no. I need you there not as general of Heda, but as my mate.” Clarke's voice sounded watery. Lexa immediately rode up next to her and squeezed her knee in support.

“okay than princes, I need you to scoot forward a little. Because I’m joining you on that horse.” You don’t have to tell her twice and you get on the horse in one swift move. Again without it having to stop.

once on you sling one arm around Clarke and the other takes the reins.

Lexa gives the signal and every warrior stop and start to prepare camp while the three of you ride toward the gate. Your wolves who until now have flanked you start to walk behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Rusian
> 
> comments are always welcome.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa and reader negotiate with camp Jaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know it has been a long time since my last update for this.

The remaining distance between the tree line and Camp Jaha was crossed by only Clarke, Lexa and you. Anya would stay behind and command the troops and setting up camp. Staying on standby, for if stings did not end so well.

You were sure you could take the Skaikru but with Lexa and Clarke you didn’t want to take any chances

You sharpened your senses, to try and pick up any movement from inside the camp and hold a close eye on the guards placed around the fence. You could hear a lot of activity inside. It was close to dawn it wasn’t that surprising. The only once who were quiet were the guard towers.

you could see them lazily looking around. If they were under your command you would have personally overseen their punishment.

When the three of you crossed the 100 feet mark you had yet to be noticed. It wasn’t like you were trying to hide, it was a bare plain, so it wasn’t hard to spot you.

The closer you got the bigger the desire became to throw something. Breaching the 50 feet mark things changed. People started to scream from inside the camp. The guards jumped to alert; guns were drawn but not pointed at anybody. In front of the gate, you razed yourself in the saddle.

“Heda, commander of the twelve clans and Wanheda ask entrance to Camp Jahan village of the Skaikru!” your voice boomed over the screams and everybody went quiet. Clarke’s hands tighten around your arm.

It took a while before the gate opened but nobody was shooting at you yet so that was a good start.

Both you and Lexa led the horses, body on high alert. A crowd was quickly forming around the three of you. There was a distinct difference between the guards and the rest of the camp. People looked at the three of you curiously. It seems nobody had recognized Clarke yet.

Clarke had changed over the four years you had known her. Her hair was shoulder-length, the side a little shorter. The longer parts were nicely braided. She was also wearing her warpaint, like always she wore it with pride. One of the other noticeable differences was the new tattoos.

One was the one all three of you shared. The one that bonded you together, grounder equivalent of marriage. Life as a grounder had also been good for her, her muscles had grown. Gone was the scrawny sky girl and in her place stood a real queen. Equal to Lexa in full Heda arteria.

Sharing a nod with Lexa you jumped off the horse and squared your shoulders, making a couple of guards take a step back. Others were fighting not to flinch when you looked at them.

The crowd parted as four people stepped forward, lead by a blond woman.

“I demand to know why you are here!” the woman was coming closer, only stopping a couple of foot away. She looked to be in her mid-fifties. You didn’t answer her, just stared at her down. Having a suspicion who this woman was, Clarke’s mother.

“Hello, mother. It has been a while.” Clarke’s voice sounded strong even strong. Only then people did recognize Clarke.

“Clarke is that really you?” the woman’s voice started to become emotional. Clarke got off the horse and stood next to you. Winter sad down next to Clarke and Rain next to Lexa. Wood stayed in between them eyeing everybody who got to close. The tension was almost so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

Clarke and Lexa had made you wear normal grounder clothes, wanting to make you look as nonthreatening as possible. You even made the joke that I wouldn’t matter if they shot you or not. You wouldn’t die either way.

The joke wasn’t that well relieved. Both had glared at you while hitting your arm and head. So here you were clad in normal robes, that seemed to do nothing more than to restrict your movements.

Anya had practically fallen to the ground from laughing too hard. Clarke had to stop you before the coalition was a general shorter.

Clarke was the first to speak, wanting to get over this as fast as possible.

“yes. The commander and I are here to talk about the future of the Skaikru.” Clarke was using her tone she used while dealing with the ambassadors of the 12 clans. You found it very sexy when she got all commanding; that and the old men were scared of her and Lexa. Well probably, even more, when you were in the meetings. You had scared your fair share of them.

Let’s just say that Lexa’s authority was only questioned once.

“what the hell do you want? How dare you come here!” A boy stormed out of the crowd, straight toward Clarke. You quickly stepped in his path and pushed him back. You couldn’t help the snarl that ripped from your throat, nobody lunched for Clarke and got away with it.

the boy looked around the same age as Clarke. He had dark brown hair and had a look it in his eyes that made you instantly not like him. He was quickly pulled back in the crowd before you could get a hold of him.

When Clarke’s mother started talking you tuned her out. She only got your attention back when she walked closer to Clarke. For a moment you thought she was going to hit her.

Instead, she hugged her daughter. Clarke did look a bit throwback at this. While this happened, you looked around the crowed again making sure nobody would pop out again.

The counsellor quickly decided that maybe things should be disgusted in private. Lexa agreeing with her. You did get some strange stares when you followed them inside, flanked by your wolves.

“five years Clarke! Five years we hear nothing from you. All thinking you are dead. And then you walk in here with her of all people.” Abby pointed an accusing finger at Lexa, who didn’t seem bothered by it.

“the same woman who betrayed us!” Abby was all but screaming the moment the door closed behind you. The only other person inside was a man named Marcus Kane.

Clarke felled like a ten-year-old again, being scolded by her mother.

“and who the hell is this woman surrounded by a pack of mutts?” Clarke could see the anger rising. You didn’t like it when people foul-mouthed your babies. Catching your gaze and shaking her head. She hoped you wouldn’t do anything reckless, there was only so much pocking you could handle. Lexa for her part was standing stoically at the side, waiting for the ventilation to be over. Observing the situation. Ready to act at any moments notice.

“I know it has been a long time since you have seen me,” Clarke admitted and she felled sorry it took so long for her to get here.

“then why did it take you so long to come back home?” Abby was almost pleading.

“I had my reasons, obligations I couldn’t forsake. I promise I will explain everything tonight, but I not coming back to camp. I’m here to make a deal that can benefit both ore people.” Clarke was trying to stay professional.

“What kind of deal?” Marcus asked.

“give the man prose. He asked the first relevant question today.” You dramatically exclaimed. Happy wasn’t rambling anymore. Lexa gave you a ghost of a smile, but the other two women glared at you.

Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut but the opportunity was too good.

“Who are you again? Haven’t seen you before with the commander before.” Abby took a couple of toward you, making your wolves growl aggressively.

“and what are these mutts doing here?” this was the second time she had called them mutts and it started to piss you off. You pushed yourself away from the wall and took a step closer to Abby, your wolves moving with you. Seeing the situation escalate Clarke and Lexa intervened by stepping in-between the two of you. Even this didn’t seem to stop her, and Lexa had too actually pushed you back.

“(Y/N) nou!” ((Y/N) stop!) Lexa’s demand was low, full Heda. The please behind it even lower. When you looked at her, she had a pleading look in her eyes and you backed off.

“Veniz!” (down!) your command was immediately followed. The three wolves calmed down instantly. To be sure Clarke and Lexa kept their stance between you two to prevent you to go at Abby again. To show your goodwill you leaned against the wall.

“mom could you please not insult our general. We are not here to start a war.”

“then why are you here, Clarke?” Lexa decided to jump in and relief Clarke stress.

“counsellor Griffin.” Lexa started. Abby turned toward her, and Clarke let out e relieved breath. Another disaster prevented.

“I know our people haven’t been on the best of terms for a long time. I have to admit I was not the biggest fan of your people’s ways to begin with and over the past five years it hasn’t really improved.” Lexa stated not hiding her feelings. You never thought she would. That was why Lexa was so good at what she does, she always went straight to business when needed to.

Abby was clearly offended by the comments and ready to counter but was stopped by Clarke.

“mom, please let her talk.” Abby looked at her daughter with enraged eyes. However, didn’t react. Lexa went on as if nothing happened. She was far too familiar with being interrupted.

“We have predicted next winter will be one of the harshest in decades. The shelters you have at the moment won’t be enough to protect you from it. This has caused or Kwin to make a request.” Marcus seemed to be intrigued by the commanders wording.

“she asked that we reach out and see if we couldn’t make a please offering. Not wanting innocent people to suffer. She wants our people to combine forces. I do think both our people could learn for one another.” Abby seemed caught up in her emotions to talk. Marcus decided to step in. He knew the proposal needed to be brought to the people to see how they thought about it before final dissensions could be made, later. Now he wanted to prevent Abby from starting a war.

“thank you, commander. We will discuss this with the camp and the rest of the council.” Marcus explained with a small bow. Both Lexa and Clarke nodded expecting something like this. You just stared at him.

“We understand,” Lexa answered.

“if I may ask Heda. What does Kwin mean.” Marcus had never heard those words from Lincoln ore Octavia before.

“it means queen in English. Our queen has requested to bury the hatched. You should be honoured.” You chime in. knowing the sweat and tears it had costed Clarke to make the councillors to agree. Clarke gave you a glare for your lack of tact.

“as a sign of our goodwill, we have prepared a feast for all of Skaikru,” Clarke told them. Both Abby and Marcus agreed to accept the invitation and to let the camp know that it was safe to accept the food. Lexa even told them it could be arranged for food to be brought in the camp for people who weren’t comfortable coming out. Marcus appreciated this gesture greatly

“who is this queen you are speaking of? I wasn’t aware that there was another person besides the commander who had power over the coalition?” Abby asked. Clarke smiled at her mother.

“you will meet her tonight. She will be overseeing the feast and introduce herself to the Skaikru.” Lexa told them. When you were about to leave Abby asked if she could talk to Clarke alone. Lexa and you agreed to tell her you would be waiting outside.

The moment the door closed Abby turned to Clarke.

“I’m okay mom, I promise,” Clarke reassured Abby.

“Are you sure? they haven’t hurt you, did they?” Abby looked her over to see any injuries or scares.

“no mom I’m not hurt.”

“then why haven’t you come home sooner?” Abby pleaded with her daughter.

“Are they keeping you hostage?” grasping at every straw she could think of. For her, there was no other way her daughter would stay away for so long.

“no mom, they aren’t keeping me, prisoner. This may be hard to believe but I’m happy. I know all of you think Lexa is this cold harsh ruler, believe me, I thought that too, but she isn’t. she cares about her people. Having to get to know her better I understand know why she did what she did. I would have probably done the same if it would have saved you guys.” Abby looked at her daughter shocked, how could she say that.

“Clarke how…” she wasn’t even able to finish her sentence. Clarke saw her mother struggle but knew now wasn’t the right time to explain everything. She had to let her mother come to terms with her being back before she dropped anything else on her. So, she was going to stay with the plan she had discussed with you and Lexa. She also wanted the two of you there when she told her mother and friends.

“I will explain everything tonight at the feast. That way The 100 can hear it as well.” Abby looked at her daughter and didn’t see the little girl that had been sent to earth to die before her stood a young confident woman.

“Okay I trust ‘you’ and because of that, I will accept the commander's peace offer. I will announce to the camp that they can trust the grounders who are around the camp. I can’t guaranty everybody is going to be happy with it.” Abby admitted sadly.

“That is all I’m asking for,” Clarke tells Abby.

“As for asking to join the coalition. That is something I have to discuss with the people. They have a right to have a say it is something they have a right to say something about.” Clarke was happy to see Abby was evolving as a leader compared to how she was on the ark.

“I understand as well as Lexa. If it’s okay with you mom I would like to see my friends before the feasts start.” Giving her mother a final goodbye before she walks out, feeling confident this was the right move they played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
